


TCEST - A Plan Of Action

by CeruleanBound



Series: Leo/Mikey Oneshots [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, TMNT, Turtlecest, Turtles, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBound/pseuds/CeruleanBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Leo & Mikey<br/>Summary: The leader has a plan and Mikey is all too ready to follow along with it<br/>Ages: Leo - 24, Mikey - 21     <br/>Author Note: Turtles are not biologically related<br/>I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCEST - A Plan Of Action

Wednesday night found four ninja turtles standing on the rooftop of April’s and Casey’s antique pawn shop, Second Time Around. A light breeze played with their colorful mask tails and brought relief to the mutants who had been cooped up in the sewer since Sunday night. The darkness provided just enough cover for the mutants to bleed into the shadows created by the stair well, despite the city being spattered with lights from apartments, buildings, restaurants, stores, digital billboards and neon signs. 

“Patrollin’ would be a lot easier if the city wasn’t so damn bright all the time,” Raph grumbled and cracked his knuckles impatiently, “And we gotta deal with that annoying orange glow.”

“That orange glow is due to light pollution,” Donnie explained, absently scratching at the purple wrapping on his bō staff, “It can cause pretty serious problems actually because the city lights are destroying the very essence of evening darkness and can disrupt everyone’s health and the ecosystem. The efficiency of lighting in major cities are displayed on satellite images taken by astronauts in the International Space Station to measure and draw comparisons between vastly illuminated areas. 

Mikey leered mischievously at the red banded ninja and drawled, “That means you should try to smile more Raphie, and work on lookin’ more attractive in general, so you don’t break the satellite if an astronaut is taking your picture right now!”

“Why I outta,” Raph shook his fist at the prankster, glowered and started towards Mikey, who leapt out of the way and hid behind Leo.

“Alright, that’s enough!” Leo held up both hands and stared at Raph until he backed down, “We didn’t come topside to fight each other – we do that enough in the lair. Raph and Donnie I want you to take Columbus, Amsterdam and Broadway and all the bisecting streets. Mike and I will take Lexington, Park and Madison as well as the docks.”

Don and Raph nodded, the latter grumbling about the annoying light pollution being the same color as Mikey’s mask for a reason, and started off towards the West side of the city. Mikey, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement to get to run, waited a moment for Leo to return his attention to him before chortling, “Tag!” and racing to the rooftop ledge in preparation of jumping. Before his feet could leave the ledge, Leo called him back. Mikey debated ignoring him, but the tone of his mate’s voice stopped him. He pouted and returned cautiously to the leader's side.

“If this is your way of tagging me, it’s considered cheating, dude!” Mikey warned, narrowing his eyes in suspicion and leaving a few feet of distance between them.

“I’m not going to tag you,” Leo huffed in exasperation, “But I think you should hear the rest of the plan before you go tearing off.”

The sea green ninja sighed dramatically, rolled his cerulean eyes and began spinning his left nunchuck, “Alright, what’s the plan?”

“You and I are going to quickly scan the East side for any immediate threats that appear to be too dangerous for NYC police to handle and then we are going to head straight for the docks.”

Mikey nodded and pulled out his other nunchuck, spinning it the opposite direction of the left.

“Then once we're at the dock, I’m going to push you up against the shipment boxes and pin your wrists above your head.”

The nunchuck spinning faltered.

“Then I’m going to press myself up against you and claim your neck. I’m going to lick all down that beautiful sea green column and attach my mouth to your collarbone. I’m going to leave several hickeys along your collarbone, shoulders and arms, that later you will claim are bruises from a fight we got into with a couple Purple Dragons.”

Mikey gulped and nodded as Leo’s voice deepened.

“Once I’m satisfied that you’ve been thoroughly marked, I’m going to kiss you long and hard. While I’m kissing you breathless, my hands will not be idle. I’m going to stroke down your bridges until I reach your lower plastron and trace your slit, which will already be straining to hold back your erection,” Leo smirked, his eyes dilated predatorily.

“Probably,” Mikey whispered in agreement and chewed his lip in anticipation.

“It won’t take long for you to drop down and then I’ll pump your erection while I continue kissing you. You’ll be moaning and keening beautifully,” Leo’s sultry voice explained, “Once you’re dripping, I’m going to spin you around and get on my knees.”

Mikey’s breath hitched, and he couldn’t help moaning quietly.

“I’m going to spread you open and blow across your sensitive little hole until it’s winking at me. Then I’m going to lick you in long, slow sweeps.”

Mikey groaned and stepped closer to his lover, putting his nunchucks back in the holsters on his belt. He could feel himself hardening just from listening to Leo’s erotic plan.

“After a few moments of you writhing on my tongue, I’ll add a lube slicked finger.”

The orange banded mutant briefly wondered how Leo would conjure up lubricant, but knowing the leader, he’d thought ahead and brought some with. Leo was like a boy scout. Always prepared.

“It won’t take me long to find your prostate. It never does,” Leo said in a husky voice, “I’ll probably need to remind you to be quiet.”

Mikey blushed prettily. He did get rather loud when Leo was pleasuring him.

“I’ll add a second finger then. This is when I’ll drop down because watching you open up for me makes me crazy,” Leo whispered salaciously.

Mikey let slip a high pitched whine and took another step closer to Leo.

“I’ll add a third finger to be safe. I want you properly stretched for my cock,” Leo purred, “Then I’ll finger you until you’re begging for more. I won’t be able to resist teasing you any longer, so I’ll give in.”

Mikey noticed he was breathing heavily and closed the space between them. Leo wrapped his arms around his younger mate and rested their foreheads together while he continued explaining the plan in a whisper, “I’m going to spin you around before I enter you. I want to see your face when I bring you to climax. And, this way I can also kiss you.”

Leo brought their beaks together in a rough kiss to demonstrate. It left Mikey’s head reeling. Leaf green hands traced along the sensitive bridges of his lover as his tongue plundered the youngest turtle’s receptive mouth. Mikey closed his eyes, churring happily and twisted his hands in Leo’s blue mask tails. When they broke apart, all too soon for Mikey’s liking, they were both panting.

“Tag!”

Mikey blinked; surprised.

“What?”

The katana master sniggered at his confusion, pulled out of their embrace and ran towards the rooftop ledge, leaping to the next rooftop before Mikey even moved. When the leader’s words made their way through his lust fogged brain, Mikey squawked indignantly, “Leonardo, you cheater! I hate you!”

“No, you don’t!” Leo answered in a sing-song voice up ahead, “You love me!”

Mikey grumbled that ‘no he didn’t, and Leo was an ass’ before he raced after his laughing mate. 

 

At least Leo was going to make it up to him at the docks.


End file.
